


Kafka

by HideNagachika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, i love writing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideNagachika/pseuds/HideNagachika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kafka

Hide couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face.  He had been practicing how to make coffee for weeks to see the look on Kaneki’s face when he made a good cup for him. He even found out how to get some of those  brown sugar cubes for him! Now all he had to do was brew the coffee and wait for Kaneki to wake up.

After about an hour of getting everything ready, he heard quite movement from the bedroom, so he began brewing the coffee.  When the coffee was ready, he called out to the half awake boy.

 

“Kaneki! Come out here! I have a surprise for you!”

 

He soon began to regret it as soon as the door opened.

 

That was not Kaneki.

 

It was a centipede.

 

It wasn’t just any centipede however, it was at least five and a half feet tall. Its quivering legs and large body… It was the most horrifying thing Hide has seen, and he has seen some pretty weird things in his life.  

“Hide? Is something wrong?” The...thing called out to him.  His voice sounded like Kaneki’s but more animalistic and robotic almost.

“K-Kaneki? Is that you? What the hell happened to you?”  Hide was confused to say the least.  He knew that Kaneki had turned into a ghoul almost over night, but a centipede?  What has the poor boy’s life come to?  He didn’t deserve this.

“What are you talking about? Of course its me!” The voice sounded again. But, after it spoke, he started crawling towards Hide. Hide fell to the ground in horror and started shuffling away, but hit a wall and was braced against it.  He wasn’t even this scared in the sewers, but that’s because it was his friend and not an extremely large centipede. Those legs…

The creature kept crawling towards him. Its mouth seemed to be watering, and Hide remembered that centipedes are carnivores. He accepted his death at the hands of Kaneki the Centipede Man.

 

\--------------------

 

Hide woke up in a cold sweat. That was horrifying. He made a mental note to never accidentally use Kaneki’s sugar cubes again instead of his.

“Kaneki, did I wake you up?” He decided it was good to see if he disturbed his friend’s sleep. He barely ever got any sleep anymore, and he didn’t want to ruin the little amount he got.

Kaneki groaned and rolled over to face him and his eyes widened.

Oh god, he hoped it wouldn’t crawl into his ear again. The man who was lying next to him before was now a scarily bright orange centipede. His last thought before passing out because of fear was that there was a heaven for ghouls.

 

\--------------------

  
Well, Sasaki knew that he had some weird dreams, but this was on a whole new level. He woke up screaming, and wondering what the fuck actually happened in the 20 years he forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry (im lying)


End file.
